A Nightmare in Townsvile
by Mike Staley
Summary: After a visit to Springwood, the residents of Townsville discover a terrifying secret in their dreams. Can even the Powerpuff Girls stop this evil threat?
1. Chapter 1

The city of Townsville is not where our story begins. Instead, we move to a small  
  
town call called Springwood. A quiet little town though strangely short on  
  
children.until now.  
  
"You know," said Buttercup with a bit of a grin. "I heard a guy got put on trial  
  
here for child murders. He got let go because of a technicality and the parents burned  
  
him alive."  
  
"Eww!" Moaned Bubbles, still a little queasy from the car ride.  
  
Professor Utonium didn't need to say a word. He merely looked at Buttercup  
  
sternly and she knew it was time to stop her fun. Blossom hadn't heard any of the  
  
conversation, as she looked at all the adults staring at them awkwardly. She started to  
  
wonder what was going on in this weird town and why in the world they were there. She  
  
turned to the Professor to ask him just that.  
  
"I need a book for a formula I'm working on but, unfortunately, the library here in  
  
Springwood seems to be the only place that has it."  
  
She understood, but the whole thing still worried her. Her thoughts were  
  
interrupted when an elderly woman stepped in front of them and smiled.  
  
"Oh, what lovely little children." She declared in a tone of almost desperation.  
  
Before anyone could respond a couple of men a few years younger ran over and  
  
began pulling her away.  
  
"Get away from them, Gertrude." One scolded. "You know he comes when little  
  
brats are around."  
  
"Now just a minute." Shouted the Professor, but before he could continue, the  
  
two men led her away.  
  
Buttercup laughed a little. "What a bunch of kooks."  
  
"Professor," Bubbles whispered, tugging on his lab coat. "I don't feel very  
  
good."  
  
He could see just how sick she was and hurried the three of them to the nearest  
  
bathroom.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to the girls, they got to the library and checked  
  
out the Professor's book. Finally, they got back to the car and headed back towards  
  
Townsville. While Blossom and Buttercup played a card game in the backseat, Bubbles  
  
sat up front, sleeping and dreaming of a happy little land with all her animal friends.  
  
She was busily talking to her friend squirrel, Bullet, when she heard a scraping  
  
noise from the distance. Without warning, all the animals ran off in terror. Confused,  
  
Bubbles looked around trying to figure out what was happening. Then she heard the  
  
scraping again, only closer this time. Soon, she could hear a terribly evil voice coming  
  
from, seemingly everywhere.  
  
"You've done well, little girl. You're going to take me into a new home with  
  
fresh new victims."  
  
Bubbles was really scared at this point and desperately trying to find where the  
  
voice was coming from. Finally, she turned to see a man wearing a red and green striped  
  
sweater with a badly burned face. On his right hand was a glove with four sharp knifes  
  
extending out.  
  
She closed her eyes and screamed in horror as his laughter echoed through her  
  
head. 


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much trouble sleeping, but  
  
Bubbles knew right now it didn't matter. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see  
  
his burned face and those horrifying knives on his hand.  
  
However, by the third night, she could no longer stay awake and finally fell into a  
  
deep, dream filled, sleep. This was a huge relief for Professor Utonium, who had been  
  
worried about her since their trip to Springwood. Finally, however, she was getting some  
  
much needed rest.  
  
Bubbles herself was feeling a great deal of relief as well. She knew she was  
  
dreaming and was thrilled to not find that terrifying man anywhere. In fact, all she could  
  
see was the cool looking waters in Bonsai Gardens Park.  
  
She was just about to go for a swim when she heard a familiar voice calling for  
  
help. The Mayor was in some kind of trouble.  
  
When she got to his office, she screamed in terror. Standing beside the Mayor  
  
was the man with the knives. But her expression was nothing like the one on the Mayor's  
  
face. The man's glove was right next to his face, almost taunting him.  
  
"Get away from the Mayor, you big jerk!" Bubbles yelled, not very convincingly.  
  
The man looked at her for a moment before laughing at her, cruelly. Then he  
  
turned back to the Mayor.  
  
"You know," he began, as he moved his knife hand down a little, "They say  
  
politicians are heartless. We can't have you being an exception."  
  
With that, he rammed his right hand into the Mayor's chest and ripped his heart  
  
out. It continued to beat for a moment before going still. The Mayor, meanwhile,  
  
dropped to the floor, the expression of fear and pain frozen on his face. Bubbles' legs  
  
gave out causing her to fall to the floor. She and her sisters had seen violence before, but  
  
nothing like this. She let out a scream as the man merely laughed.  
"Bubbles, wake up!"  
  
Bubbles opened her eyes to see Blossom, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium  
  
looking down at her. It took a moment for her to realize she was back in her own room.  
  
She took another moment to finally catch her breath.  
  
"That must have been some dream." Buttercup commented. "You even had me a  
  
little freaked out."  
  
Bubbles, suddenly fell, sobbing into the Professor's arms.  
  
"It was terrible professor." She said, between sobs.  
  
"I know, honey. Dreams can be pretty scary. But it's over now."  
  
He carried her downstairs and gave her a glass of water. After she finally calmed  
  
down, he took her to the living room to let her sit with him for a bit while he watched the  
  
news. It was then that he noticed the upset expression on the newscasters face.  
  
"To repeat the story just coming in, the Mayor has been found dead in his home,  
  
the results of a massive heart attack."  
  
Bubbles didn't hear any more as she began hyperventilating.  
  
"It's just like my dream! I could have saved him! It's my fault!"  
  
The professor tried to calm her but she flew out of the house sobbing. He  
  
watched, sadly, knowing how this would effect the other girls when he told them. 


	3. Chapter 3

The city was surrounded by confusion. The Mayor had seemed very healthy and  
  
his death came from nowhere. After a great deal of arguments, it was decided that Ms.  
  
Bellum would take over the duties of mayor, but this didn't ease the pain everyone felt at  
  
the loss of a kind if not a bit simple man.  
  
Bubbles had taken it the worst of all, convinced that it was her fault the Mayor  
  
was dead and no one could tell her otherwise. She began, once again, not sleeping.  
  
However, it finally caught up with her one day at school. As recess was about to  
  
begin, she could no longer remain awake and slipped into a deep sleep. Blossom was  
  
about to wake her for recess but felt Bubbles could really use the rest so she decided to  
  
leave her as she was.  
  
The kids started piling out to the playground with Brad, Miss Keane's temporary  
  
assistant teacher.  
  
"Buttercup!" Scolded Miss Keane, stopped the raven-haired girl in her tracks.  
  
"Haven't we forgotten something?"  
  
Buttercup had hoped Miss Keane had forgotten about the spitball fight she'd  
  
started but found no such luck. She let out an exasperated sigh and went to the  
  
chalkboard to begin banging erasers.  
  
Seeing that Brad had everything under control outside, Miss Keane decided to  
  
take a little nap before class started back up. She laid her head down on the desk and fell  
  
asleep.  
Bubbles awoke with a start to see Miss Keane sleeping, Buttercup serving her  
  
punishment, and the rest of the kids outside, playing. She ran to join them, when  
  
someone stepped in front of the door. She stopped herself quickly and looked up to see  
  
something that sent a chill of fear down her spine. It was him.  
  
"Going somewhere, my sweet little Bubbles?" He asked, sinisterly. "Not right  
  
now. It's time for class to begin at Freddy Oaks Kindergarten."  
  
With that he walked over to Miss Keane's desk. Bubbles rushed forward, not  
  
planning to let another person die while she was there. He wasn't worried, however, as  
  
he merely knocked her away before grabbing Miss Keane by the hair and yanking her to  
  
her feet.  
  
Fully aware now, Miss Keane let out a sheik of terror and struggled to get loose.  
  
"It's not wise to fall asleep in Mr. Kruger's class, young lady. You're gonna have  
  
to be punished."  
  
Bubbles started to come forward again when, suddenly, the clothes jumped off the  
  
hangers and tied her to the floor. She watched in horror as Freddy sliced her throat. He  
  
then let go as she fell to the ground.  
  
The sight of this woke Bubbles up immediately. She looked up at Miss Keane's  
  
desk to see her coughing with her hands around her throat. Bubbles and Buttercup rushed  
  
over, but there was nothing they could do as finally, her arms dropped and she fell to the  
  
floor, dead. 


	4. Chapter 4

2 a.m. The young woman wasn't at all surprised by how late it was. She often  
  
found herself working long hours. She had no one to go home to so there was no reason  
  
not to spend her nights hard at work. Not that there was much to do at a library this late  
  
at night, but she still felt a bit of comfort in this environment.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a faint creak from behind her. This didn't startle her,  
  
however. She merely brushed her strawberry blonde hair back and called out.  
  
"What can I do for you, Bubbles?"  
  
Bubbles, who had been trying to be as quiet as possible as not to scare her friend,  
  
closed the door behind her.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" she asked.  
  
"Coming in the back door this late at night? Who else would it be?"  
  
Bubbles giggled slightly before sitting down.  
  
"Alice, you used to live in Springwood, didn't you?"  
  
Alice shifted in her seat. "A long time ago. I went to high school there and raised  
  
my son there. Why do you ask?"  
  
This time it was Bubbles' turn to shift around. "Do you know anything about a  
  
man with a red and green striped sweater and knives for fingers?"  
  
She had Alice's complete attention at this and began telling of the recent events  
  
around Townsville. Then, it was her turn to share the terrible truths about Freddy Kruger.  
  
"What can I do to stop him?" Bubbles asked, desperately.  
  
"Well, I can tell you now, your powers won't do any good here. In the dream  
  
world, he's in control. The only thing you can do is try to outsmart him."  
  
Bubbles had known this would be tough, but now she was more worried then  
  
ever. Blossom was good at outsmarting things, but she wasn't. This was going to take  
  
everything she had.  
Figuring there was no point in delaying the inevitable, she didn't fight sleep that  
  
night. She decided it was time to face the horror now consuming Townsville head on. It  
  
wasn't long until she fell asleep and began to dream.  
  
She took a moment to look around, trying to figure out where she was. But this  
  
place didn't look familiar at all. Of course not, she thought to herself. He's not stupid  
  
enough to put me somewhere I know about.  
  
"Bubbles?"  
  
She turned to see Blossom standing not far away and knew what was happening.  
  
"Blossom. He's after you. We've got to get ready to fight."  
  
Blossom looked at her confused. She was about to reply, when a sinister laugh  
  
started echoing through the dark area they stood in.  
  
"Fight? And what kind of fighting would you intend to do?"  
  
"What was that?" asked Blossom, a little worried now.  
  
Her question was answered when Freddy appeared behind her. She froze in fear,  
  
realizing just how real this was.  
  
Bubbles rushed forward. "You can't beat us both. I won't let you kill anyone  
  
else."  
  
"There's only one problem, my sweet little Bubbles," He mocked. "You're  
  
really still in bed. Blossom, on the other hand, seems to have a sleep walking problem."  
  
With that, he snapped his fingers and Bubbles woke with a start in her room. Just  
  
as Freddy had said, Blossom was not there.  
  
"Buttercup, wake up! Blossom's in trouble!"  
Meanwhile, Blossom stood face to face with Freddy Kruger.  
  
"Do you still think this is all just something Bubbles dreamt up?"  
  
Blossom's response was to fire her ice breath. After a few moments, he was a  
  
frozen statue. She laughed, triumphantly. Her laugh subsided quickly when he appeared  
  
behind her for a second time. She spun around and iced him again. But again, he  
  
showed up behind her.  
  
After a few minutes, Blossom found herself surrounded by ten Freddy statues  
  
she'd made. Suddenly, the ice shattered and all ten Freddy's came to life.  
  
"You send a chill down my spine, Red." One of them said. "Now see what I  
  
send down yours."  
  
With that, they all attacked. She fought as best she could, but the numbers where  
  
too great, and before long, there was nothing she could do to stop them. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure she's this way?" asked Buttercup as she and Bubbles flew quickly   
  
towards Volcano Top Observatory.  
  
Bubbles kept her eyes straight ahead and simply replied, "Trust me."  
  
After what seemed like forever, they made it to the observatory and, to their   
  
horror, laying by the stairs, was Blossom. Floating around in the moat, was more of   
  
Blossom, and laying a few yards away, was even more of her.  
  
Buttercup fell to her knees, unable to believe what she was seeing. Bubbles began   
  
to sob uncontrollably.  
  
From the top of the observatory came a familiar voice.  
  
"What is going on down there? Can you not see that I, Mojo Jojo, am trying to   
  
sleep. I am in the middle of slumber. If this were daytime it would be considered a nap.   
  
However, since this is the middle of the night, I can not call it a nap."  
  
Before he could say more, Buttercup let out a scream of rage and charged him   
  
head on, beating him mercilessly. He tried to protest, but even if he'd managed to get the   
  
words out, she wasn't very likely to listen. She probably would've killed him right there   
  
is Bubbles hadn't stepped in and pulled her away.  
  
"Stop!" She cried. "He didn't do it. It was Freddy Kruger."  
  
Buttercup pulled loose and turned to face her sister. "Don't start with that dream   
  
nonsense now! Mojerk did it and he's gonna pay."  
  
After a great deal of work, Bubbles managed to convince her to at least wait for   
  
the cops to handle this one. Buttercup grabbed him roughly and they flew to the police   
  
station.  
  
The beautiful day was deceiving. The entire city had come out for Blossom's   
  
funeral. They stood together watching as her small coffin was lowered into the ground.   
  
Professor Utonium held Bubbles and Buttercup in his arms, tear flowing down   
  
each of their faces.  
  
"If I ever get my hands on that monkey..." Buttercup whispered, wiping a tear   
  
from her face.  
  
Bubbles turned to her. "I told you Mojo didn't do it. Think about it, how long   
  
has Mojo been trying to get rid of us?"  
  
"Nearly all our lives."  
  
"Then why would he deny finally getting one of us?"  
  
Buttercup looked up, realizing that Bubbles was right. There was only one reason   
  
he would deny killing Blossom. "He didn't do it."  
  
Bubbles knew of only one way to convince Buttercup of the truth about Freddy   
  
Kruger. They would have to go into the dream world together. She only hoped that they   
  
would be able to make it out the same way.  
  
"In twenty minutes this machine will send a slight shock to your brain, just   
  
enough to wake you up." The Professor explained as he finished placing the straps   
  
around the girls' heads.   
  
Bubbles and Buttercup lay side by side on their bed. Beside them was the   
  
machine Professor Utonium was referring to. As he finished setting the final adjustments   
  
on the machine, he laid down himself, strapping on a headband.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked the girls.  
  
"I'm not sending you two in alone. I don't care if you do have superpowers." He   
  
said, closing his eyes. "I've lost one daughter and I don't plan on losing you two without   
  
a fight."  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other nervously before closing their eyes   
  
and beginning to fall asleep. The last thing Bubbles though before drifting of was, this is   
  
it. One way or the other, it ends tonight. 


End file.
